danmachifandomcom-20200223-history
Welf Crozzo/Relationships
Hephaestus Welf is thankful for all of the help that Hephaestus gave him. Hephaestus has a good opinion about Welf, but laments his decision to not make magic swords. Due to her words and some other incidents, he decided to make magic swords again only for his own Familia. Welf is in love with Hephaestus and wasn't disturbed after seeing her right eye. As she had promised a reward if he was able to create a weapon that would impress her, he asked her if she'd become his lover if he was able to do so. Bell Cranel Welf is grateful to Bell for including him in his party despite them being in different Familias and also for wanting his work and not magic swords. He acts like an older brother to Bell and takes care of him as best as he can. He also converted to the Hestia Familia to help him during the War Game. Liliruca Arde Welf and Lili are on good terms with one another, but are known to butt heads occasionally. Lili initially disliked Welf, believing he was taking advantage of them by bribing Bell with new equipment so that he could join the party and would leave as soon as he developed the Blacksmith ability, though he shrugged off her complaints, even giving her a nickname. After some time as a party, however, Welf and Lili developed more trust in each other. Lili even felt happy upon learning that he would still join them despite already obtaining his goal. Both respect the other's abilities and can work side by side, which has remained true after becoming members of the Hestia Familia. However, the main point of contention that arises between the two is the subject of magic swords: Welf believes they should only be used as a last resort, but Lili counters that they shouldn't take chances in the Dungeon. Tsubaki Collbrande Tsubaki was the captain of the Familia in which Welf was a former member. She always seemed to be around Welf from the day he entered the Familia, but that was only because it was so much fun to tease him. Tsubaki also knows of his crush for his former goddess. Tsubaki knows the reason for his decision against making Magic Swords, but she refuses to acknowledge it. In order to show him the difference in level between them, she sliced apart the short sword Welf made for Bell, momentarily crushing his self-overestimation and his ambition to reach the high realm of the gods without using his gift. When Welf was still in Hephaestus Familia, Tsubaki treated him like a child, occasionally helping out and giving advice, but mostly using him as the butt of her jokes. It was to the point where other smiths referred to him as "Tsubaki's toy". Welf was not very fond of her. The fact that she had achieved the rank of Master Smith rubbed Welf the wrong way and so he tried to avoid her. Kashima Ouka Welf had a strong dislike of Ouka in the beginning, as his Familia performed a Pass Parade on him, Bell, and Lili, trapping them in the Dungeon. Welf's dislike grew further when Ouka stated that he gave the order and that he did not see any wrong in doing so. Due to Hermes's intervention, however, Welf's anger cooled off a bit. After the events on the eighteenth floor, in which Ouka risked his life to protect Bell from the Black Goliath, Welf and Ouka have developed a better relationship. They share some common ground, such as liking the same food, and both of their respective Familias will sometimes travel to the Dungeon together. Welf forged Ouka an order made battleax so that he could better protect his Familia, though Welf charged him 700,000 valis after discounts. Category:Relationships